Twilight Sparkle (EG)
Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart appears and is mentioned throughout the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Crystal Prep Academy, and the owner of Spike's counterpart, Spike the Dog. This version of Twilight looks considerably different from her pony counterpart as she wears thick black glasses and her hair in a bun. She is named Sci-Twi in some merchandise and other depictions. She appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as the deuteragonist, but later turned into her alter ego, Midnight Sparkle, who briefly serves as the climax antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Personality Like her pony counterpart, human Twilight is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Sunset Shimmer. Unlike pony Twilight, however, human Twilight is socially similar to how she appears in the first episode. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. Despite her problems in socializing, Twilight is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Fluttershy, when the two share their love for their pets, Applejack, whom she hugged for helping her in the Tri Event Relay, and Pinkie Pie, at the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Twilight is shown increasingly distressed by the apparent harm caused by her magic-sensing and storage device to the point where Sunset's eventual accusations leave her distraught. Twilight lacks self-confidence when under extreme external (especially social) pressures. During the archery competition in the Tri-Event Relay in the Friendship Games, she is so affected by performance anxiety and Sour Sweet's anger at her poor aim that she begins to cry and her legs threaten to collapse under her. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight becomes selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. However, when Spike calls out to her, sad to see what she had become, her love for him briefly brings back her sanity. When brought back to normal, she retains her normal personality and regrets what she did, but feels better when Sunset reassures that she'll be forgiven. In Legend of Everfree, Twilight is depicted as more self-assured than in Friendship Games, interacting with friends and classmates more openly after transferring schools. However, she is still somewhat socially awkward, and she exhibits an intense fear of her Midnight Sparkle alter ego. Her fears do not seem to be completely unfounded, as Midnight Sparkle does appear to attempt to control her when she attempts to embrace her magic. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the first film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits in the second film, piecing together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her dog Spike. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival team, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. Throughout the film, Twilight attempts to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep. She gathers this research in hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, and she only competes with the Shadowbolts to conduct further observations on the weird energy. Twilight carries a pendant-shaped device intended to detect the strange readings. However, it also drains magic away, causing each of Sunset's friends to lose their ability to pony up. In addition, it causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the Games. When Principal Cinch discovers this, she pressures Twilight to release the magic from her device to win the Games. Once she does, the magic engulfs her, and she transforms into a monstrous creature obsessed with magic. After her transformation, Twilight uses her powers to open additional rifts to Equestria. Using Twilight's device, Sunset channels the released magic to transform herself. Following an explosive battle, Sunset offers Twilight her hand in friendship, and Twilight accepts. Twilight apologizes for all the trouble she caused, and Sunset and her friends forgive her. Later, Twilight decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Canterlot High to learn about the magic of friendship. At the end, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria appears out of the portal, stunned to see her human friends joined by a girl who looks like her. Human Twilight only nervously waves "hello" to her pony counterpart. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Twilight appears as the primary central character of the fourth Equestria Girls film. Suffering from anxieties and recurring nightmares, she fears her evil Midnight Sparkle alter ego will one day return and take over her body, her friends serve as steady moral support. In Legend of Everfree, Twilight goes with her Canterlot High friends to Camp Everfree, where she is paired up with Sunset Shimmer in the Sapphire Tent and develops a crush on camp co-director Timber Spruce. While at the camp, Twilight's magic undergoes a transformation, and develops the ability to levitate and telekinetically move objects. Throughout the film, Twilight struggles to confront the dark magic inside her, and she believes she is responsible for several magic disturbances around camp. However, these are later revealed to be Timber's sister Gloriosa Daisy's doing. With the help of her friends, Twilight overcomes her fears and proves to be the key in defeating Gloriosa. She also helps organize the fundraiser to save Camp Everfree from closing and becomes considerably close to Timber Spruce, accepting a date from him in the end. Gallery Twilight getting consumed by the dark magic.png|Twilight transforming into Midnight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle -that's weird- EG3.png Applejack -then trust me- EG3.png|Applejack helping Twilight in the archery Sci-Twi smiling EG3.png Sci-Twi -Everton Independent- EG3.png|Twilight smiling proudly Sugarcoat -You should consider not speaking in public- EG3.png|Twilight meets Sugarcoat Dean Cadance picks a dog hair from Twilight's shirt EG3.png Sci-Twi tearfully -I didn't mean for this to happen- EG3.png|Twilight releasing stress after she almost destroy Canterlot High Cinch -perhaps they will reveal to you- EG3.png Indigo Zap shoving past Twilight EG3.png|Twilight beig shoved back by Indigo Zap Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png|Twilight with the rest of the Shadowbolts The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png|Twilight with the Crystal Prep Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png|Twilight meeting her pony counterpart Twilight feeling hopeful EG3.png|Twilight smiling hopefully IMG_1052.PNG|"I... am... Twilight Sparkle!" IMG_1064.PNG|"And the magic I carry inside me is..." IMG_1065.PNG|"the Magic of Friendship!" IMG_1066.PNG|Human Twilight ponied up after conquering her fear of Midnight Sparkle IMG_1063.PNG|Humane seven in their Crystal Guardian forms Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are beautiful.jpg Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Magic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Misguided Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Damsel in distress Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Ingenue Category:Outright Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Forgivers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genius Category:Pure of heart Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Victims Category:Supporters Category:Loner Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Lawful Good